


stupid

by dramaqueenweeb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaqueenweeb/pseuds/dramaqueenweeb
Summary: “Hey Omi-Omi, can I hear ya sing?,” Atsumu asked absentmindedly, threading his calloused hands through Kiyoomi’s hair as the spiker laid his head on Atsumu’s lap, gazing into the blond’s eyes.Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 Day 5: Can you sing for me?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 39





	stupid

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i have no idea what im doing, most of this is self-indulgent dialogue, hope you like this!

“Hey Omi-Omi, can I hear ya sing?,” Atsumu asked absentmindedly, threading his calloused hands through Kiyoomi’s hair as the spiker laid his head on Atsumu’s lap, gazing into the blond’s eyes. 

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon during off season so they were just chilling in their bedroom, talking about nothing in particular. They found that they felt most at peace together, not really doing anything except exist in each other’s presence.  They usually communicated through insults and banter so when they were alone together, sharing an intimate moment, words were rarely exchanged. Perhaps they didn’t want to ruin the serenity with a ill-timed remark or perhaps they both turned soft when they started dating, who knows. Not like they needed to say anything anyway, the chemistry they had to have when communicating through gazes to survive on the court, where opponents could read body language, was one of a kind and something that translated into real life. 

Atsumu also never really requested any grand displays or words of affection because he knew Kiyoomi expressed his feelings subtly, in his own Omi-Omi way. The casual intertwining of fingers, his quick pecks on the cheek, his exasperated “idiot” when Atsumu went and did something dumb and his tough love when Atsumu would bury himself too far inside his own head.  He had asked Kiyoomi to date someone as needy as him, asking for more would be greedy.

So he didn’t know what overcame him to ask Kiyoomi for something so bizarre in their relationship. 

_ Oh shit what if I crossed boundaries again. Wait when did you become such a pussy, Atsumu?  _

_ When you started dick? _

_ Shut up, me! _

Kiyoomi sighed, slowly stroking Atsumu’s jaw with his thumb, reading his mind. “You destroyed all boundaries when you drank from my water bottle. Don’t worry over stupid shit.”

“Didn’t ya LET me drink from your bottle?” Atsumu asked, dumbfounded.   


“Exactly, dumbass.” Kiyoomi sat up straight and took a seat across from Atsumu.

" Gonna be honest, never expected you to agree though.” Atsumu pointed out.

"It’s been half a dozen years since we’ve met each other and dating for more than one, I think hearing my singing isn’t so weird.”

“Right? I’m your first boyfriend, aren’t I? That’s so weird to think about cuz you’re not a-”

“Shut up, did you want to hear or not?” Kiyoomi interrupted

_ Yes, very much. Yer voice is hot enough as is but singin’? Damn, Omi you’d be so attractive I swear, the thought alone is enough to- _

“Y-ya,” was what existed Atsumu’s mouth instead.

“First, demolish any expectation you have,” Kiyoomi requested, sitting cross-legged on the bed as Atsumu sat upright as well, very obviously having high expectations.

“It’s ya, how can I not?” Atsumu wiggled his eyebrows.

“Shut up Miya,” Kiyoomi’s face had just the tiniest hint of pink and that was enough for Atsumu to talk about how cute his boyfriend was for the next week. No he wasn’t gonna stop despite the complaining from all his other team members, his brother and basically everyone around him. 

“Works every time.” Atsumu teased.

“I’m not gonna sing at this rate” 

“No no no, please serenade me. You have my full attention, Sakusa-san,” 

“Don’t call me Sakusa, it doesn’t sound right,” Kiyoomi said before clearing his throat and the most angelic note emerged from his mouth

_ “Oh my god how can someone sound so wonderful _ ,” Atsumu thought, hearing the familiar lyrics coated in Kiyoomi’s adorable little accent. 

This song was the song Atsumu sang when Kiyoomi first joined the MSBY Black Jackals. He developed an obsession with this pop artist and had been belting this song at the top of his lungs dramatically in the locker room to the disdain of his teammates, especially the new one. He distinctly remembers Kiyoomi’s comment at his performance,

“Are you so narcissistic that you need to hear your voice at all times?”

If Atsumu could pinpoint a time where he started falling for Kiyoomi, that might’ve been the moment.

Or it was the moment where Kiyoomi got extremely drunk on accident and became clingy. He was convinced that there was an alternate universe, and there, they were figments of a man’s imagination who made them into manga characters.  Or it was when he needed to set for a “team bonding activity”. He had to set to Atsumu at one point, and the way he concentrated hard on where he had to aim, his eyes scanning the court and sweat glistening. It was captivating, how he adapted and the grumble he would make when he missed was adorable too.  Or-

Point was that it was a special moment for Atsumu and ever since then, the song had forever cemented itself as the top song in his “Omi playlist”. And listening to Kiyoomi singing it, softly rocking back and forth along to the beat…

Let’s just say Atsumu couldn’t control the bright grin plastered across his face.

_ Damn I expected to get hard, not feel all gross and smushy on the inside. _

When Kiyoomi concluded his performance, he glanced at Atsumu and the expression of the the Inarizaki member could not by described by anything but lovesick.

“Yer so cute, that’s not fair! If anyone heard that, they’d fall for ya instantly! You can’t just steal my spot like that, I’m supposed to be the fan favorite here!” Atsumu whined. 

“Hinata’s the fan favorite,” Kiyoomi noted but his lips were notably tilted upwards. 

“Well that’s the power of Shouyou-kun. I’m the more popular one between the two of us though. The public just has better taste, but they’d change their mind in an instant when they hear yer voice!” 

“Like how it should be,” Kiyoomi smirked, hiding his shyness.

“Ugh why don’t ya sing more?” Atsumu begged, “I wanna hear it 24/7!”

“Not everyone can hear me sing,” Kiyoomi said, playing with stray strands of Atsumu’s hair, who was currently pouting right now.

“Not even Motoya-kun?” Atsumu quizzed. 

“Motoya heard me a few times but only under the oath he wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“Wait, am I special to if you sang to me, Omi-kun? Awwww!” The setter cooed.

“You’re my boyfriend, dipshit, of course you are. Just don’t talk about it anymore. I’m gonna make coffee,” Kiyoomi got up and walked outside. 

Atsumu was keeping (most of) his composure throughout but when Kiyoomi left, was when he truly freaked out and screamed into his pillow. Shouyou would’ve called it a squeal but Atsumu was calm and collected; he did not squeal like a schoolgirl with her first crush.

_ “Yer mentally a hormonal schoolgirl when it comes to Sakusa and y’know it.” _ Osamu’s voice laughed in his head as Atsumu groaned internally.

Osamu sucked, he was just jealous his boyfriend wasn’t as awesome as Atsumu’s.

Sunarin would laugh gleefully, watching Osamu beat up Atsumu and posting it on Tiktok or whatever social media he was famous on if the older twin ever said it out loud though. He wasn’t gonna make a fool of himself on the Internet.

_ You already have just by existing, _ Omi’s voice chimed in in his brain.

“Fuuuuuck I’m so whipped,” Atsumu shouts, loud enough for Shouyou a few blocks down to hear but he doesn’t care anymore.

“Shut up, Atsumu,” Kiyoomi shouted back amongst the whirring of the coffee machine down the hall.

“I love you!” Atsumu yelled, not expecting a reaction back.

But that night when they were curled up on the couch together, Atsumu half asleep, Kiyoomi whispered into his ear sweetly,

“I love you too.”

And it was stupid how much Atsumu’s heart swelled after hearing that. 

But then again, when was he not stupid with his Omi-Omi? 

  
  



End file.
